Talk:UNSC Fenrir
I'm sorry, but do you realize how much power a Super MAC actually drains, and how large they are? The orbital platforms, the basis for the MAC, are actually longer than a Marathon-class cruiser, and they require so much power than a groundbased generator must be made to power the ship. Unless the ship was incredibly massive, (say, on par with a Covenant Assault Carrier or Supercarrier) and there was massive advances in reactor technology (almost impossible, considering the ship was created apparently in the late 2540s), then it is simply not feasible. My suggestion: change the Super MAC to a "Heavy MAC" or even "multiple heavy MACs" and an "advanced power supply". Best regards, Design History -------------- The Fenrir is the result of several months of research and refinement, not just a spur-of-the-moment "godmod". The Fenrir is actually based on a ship I designed about four or five years ago; called the San Diego, she carried three Mark V batteries mounted on her exterior, and was about ten kilometers long. I shelved the massive vessel, due primarily to balance issues, and have only recently revisited the concept of mounting such a large weapon on a ship. This time, however, I decided to use the Marathon-class cruiser as a basis for the ship, since the design already exists (and because it is such a cool looking ship, lol). The next step involved comparing a Marathon to a Mark V cannon. Stephen Loftus researched the sizes of objects extensively, and his comparison charts can be found on both Halopedia under "Real Sizes in the Halo Universe," and Halo.Bungie.Net. Using his "Major Structures" chart, which depicts both a Marathon cruise and an Orbital Defense Platform, combined with personal observations of the Mark V on Cairo Station in Halo 2, I determined that a Mark V cannon could be mounted on a Maration-class cruiser, albeit with substantial structural modifications. Thus the Fenrir was born, designed from the ground up as a heavy weapons platform. The next hurdle to overcome was the power requirements. I already knew that the ODPs required massive planet-based power generators, so I instead speculated on powering one of these ships with several capital ship reactors. With this configuration, nearly the entire combined output of the reactors would be used to power the weapon when firing, with power for life-support and artificial gravity being reduced to a the absolute minimum sustainable levels. The third issue to resolve was the mounting of the weapon, munitions, and powerplants; this would require lengthening the standard Marathon design by at least 50% (making her total length 150% of a standard Marathon, using a standard Marathon as a base (100%), as well as redesigning the bow of the ship. Due to the space consumed by the reactors and weapon system (including munitions storage), the Fenrir's capability to carry singleships is severely reduced. She is unable to carry Longsword interceptors, and her Pelican compliment has been reduced considerably, as is her ground vehicle compliment; for most ground support operations, she relies heavily on the carriers attached to her battle group. She was, after all, designed to operate as part of a battle group, and would have provided heavy standoff fire, picking off larger ships such as Supercarriers and cruisers; she was also meant to act as an orbital bombardment platform during planetary defense or assaults. I have reduced both her Archer missile and vehicle compliments, and upped the number of reactors to six. She is also supposed to carry a power recycling system and extra capacitors. The rate of fire is still 4 rounds per minute (1 round every 15 seconds), as this is three times as long as a standard Mark V takes to fire. To support my theory, compare the top section of the ODP in Loftus' "Major Structures" chart to the length of a Marathonclass heavy cruiser, and you will find it is possible to mount one on a Marathon, again, with significant structural modifications. The modifications may actually place the Fenrir in a class of her own. --Lord Ookami 08:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The length of the gun is not the primary problem. Its the power. Even 50% larger, a marathon would have nowhere near the power requirements demanded for a Super MAC. Especially not 4 shots a minute. The Fenrir is meant t;o be a ship-killer, destroying Supercarriers and cruisers in a single volley. Unfortunately, there isn't a canon weapon in the UNSC arsenal that can do this, other than a Mark V. Perhaps the UNSC designed and built a smaller version of the weapon to mount on the Fenrir and her unrealized sister ships. The "Heavy MAC" and "advanced power supply" is probably the best solution. She is supposed to have some Forerunner technology prior to the Battle of Reach. --Lord Ookami 22:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion, but instead of making her a Marathon, why not create a class of battleships? If you want, you could use this class and it could be a vessel modified to be a ship-killer. --'SPARTAN' Talk 23:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) A heavy MAC would indeed be ill equipped for the sort of ship killing super volleys that you outlined, unless it fired several slugs from multiple guns (keep in mind that with this suggestion, it still needs a reasonable recharge time--most UNSC ships had MAC cannon charge times of around 30 seconds to 2 minutes, and heavy MACs require more power than smaller frigate MACs--though the bigger power supply would counter this somewhat), and a Mark V Super MAC would be much more approrpriate. Given the circumstances, I would do as Rozhs suggests; either create your own class of cruiser (that would be my suggestion) or create a variant of another users ship. If you do choose to create your own cruiser, I would suggest making it at least the size of a Covenant assualt carrier (perhaps slightly smaller) to accomadate the reactors. However, if you are intent on using the Marathon as your base (it is, admitedly, a very cool looking craft) I would suggest multiple Heavy MACs with a charge rate per shot of around 45-60 seconds (for say, 4ish heavy MACs). Actually, that is what the San Diego was meant to be. I had to scrub the design, however, due to balance issues. Perhaps it is time to bring it out of mothballs. Still, I prefer the Marathon-class platform, so the San Diego will be its own class of battleship. I'll have to work out the details before I can post it, however. I have changed the Fenrir's primary armament to a Heavy MAC gun firing a half-ton (1000 lb) ferric-tungsten slug at 200,000 kilometers per second at a rate of three rounds per minute. Is this reasonable? Just so you know, a standard MAC fires a 600 ton ferric tungsten slug at that speed, and I'm pretty sure HMACs fire 1200 ton slugs. And, if you want to wait until 2585, you could make one of these. :P --'SPARTAN' Talk 02:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I meant a 1,000-ton ferric-tungsten slug.